Hetalia Highschool
by Yuri-ana-Murrrrr
Summary: Wouldn't it be cool is all the Hetalia characters went to a normal highschool? In this Fanfic Ludwig (Germany) Is the new student in this high school along with his brother, Gilbert (Prussia). The two live in there Grandpa's house (Germania) who is now retired.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The morning of the first day**

Ludwig put on his white t-shirt and black jeans, and his black sneakers and looked in the mirror, fixing his hair. "Ludwig! Your going to be late for school!" His brother said as he poked his head into his room. "Dad made breakfast hurry up before I eat all of yours!"

"Gilbert!" Ludwig growled at him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to eat my breakfast because unlike you I care about how I present my self to people!" He growled as he waked down the stairs be hide his older, but less mature, brother, who even though was older was still in the same grade, because he didn't do his homework, he said he was "Too awesome", Ludwig found this extremely idiotic, since Ludwig himself was a straight A student, he tried to get his older brother to study, but he didn't.

"You have ten minutes to eat and catch the school bus." There father said. "Don't want to be late for your new first day of school, they sent you your scheduled." He said putting to papers in front of the two.

"What classes do you two have?" Gilbert said as he stuffed his face.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth open." Ludwig sighed as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Just let me see your schedule." He said as he took the paper away and read it. "Awesome! We got all the same classes except for our second and fifth!" He smiled, handing him the schedule back, Ludwig took it back and finished his sandwich.

"I will see you after school father." Ludwig smiled, Gilbert stuffed the rest of his food in his face and walking be hide him. "I hope this school is almost as awesome are our last one, though it will most likely be even more awesome now that I am going there." He beamed.

"You know not everything is about you.." He mumbled as he walked with his bag over his shoulder, it was easy for him to carry, because he was extremely strong, considering because he worked out everyday.

"I am not making everything about me!" Gilbert mumbled. "I am just awesome and I want to point it out!" he said proudly, Ludwig let out a small sigh.

"Okay Gilbert.."

The two got on the bus and sat next to each other, Ludwig looked out the window while Gilbert looked around at the others on the bus, his new classmates most likely. Gilbert and Ludwig walked into the school and straight to the office. "Hello!" The lady at the front office smiled.

"Good morning." Ludwig smiled.

"What can I help you here today?" The lady asked.

"We are new awesome students!" Gilbert beamed.

" Oh! The principal was talking out you, Ludwig and Gilbert correct?" She smiled. "There should be some students coming soon to show you around our lovely school since you did come in the middle of the year." She smiled, please wait in those chairs while they come." She smiled at them and went back to her computer.

"Alright." He smiled as he sat in his chair, along with his brother Ludwig, Soon two young boys came in.

"Ciao!" The one in a green and white t-shirt that said I love pasta, the other one was looking at the clock and checking the time.

"What do you two boys need?" She asked.

"We are here to show the new students around." the other one said, he was wearing a brown t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Both of them had Italian accents.

"Ah! There right over there." She smiled, the two turned around.

"Them?" The brother with the darker hair said.

"Yes! Please show them how wonderful our school is!" The lady smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ludwig said as he held out his large hand to shake the brothers with the pasta shirt. He took it and shook it.

"Ciao! My name is Feliciano Vargas!" He beamed as he shook his hand with a big smile.

"My name is Ludwig." He said back with a smile.

"Perfecto! The nice consular lady says that I will be your tour guide around school since we have all the same classes!" He beamed.

"I'm Glibert!" Gilbert smiled as he shook the darker haired brothers twin. "And I'm guessing you will be showing the awesome be around?" He asked.

"I'm Lovino." He said calmly. "And yeah, I'm your tour guide.." He mumbled.

"Cool!" Gilbert smiled.

"Anyway! Let's go okay!" Feliciano beamed as he grabbed Germany's hand and dragged him away, while his brother Lovino went the other way, Feliciano showed Ludwig around the school and then showed him to his locker, Ludwig thanked him and Feliciano happily walked back to class.

"Well isn't her hyper and cheery.." Ludwig snickered as he unpacked his stuff into his locker, making sure everything was neat and tidy, then he got up and walked to his first Period, Math with Mr. Wang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mr. Wang's class**

Ludwig walked towards his first period, it was about half way over at this point, since he was getting a tour from the strange Italian boy. "Ludwig!" He heard his brother call from be hide him.

"Oh... There you are Gilbert." Ludwig smiled as he brother ran up be hide him. "Did you get to see the school."

"The guy who showed be around was kinda grumpy and kinda racist but whatever the schools cool I guess." Gilbert smiled.

"Well at least you like the school."

"Anyway what class do we have first?"

"Mr. Wang."

"Math right?"

"Yes."

"Math is so boring.."

"No it's not.." Ludwig said as he opened the door.

"Well your a stick in the mud.." Gilbert mumbled as he looked at there teacher, he was a kind of short man, his black hair was in a pony tail, he was wearing a nice white long sleeved dress shirt and black pants, with fancy shoes.

"Ah! Took you to long enough!" He said as he stopped his lesson and looked at the two at the door.

"Sorry where late sir." He said to the teacher.

"Just come inside." He said with a slight smile, the two teenage boy's walked inside, looking around the class, there was a tall man with a scarf, a large nose, a white t-shirt, and jeans sitting in the front, a boy with circular glasses in the back and a curly cue sticking out of his head, he was wearing a hoodie with the Canadian flag, even though they where in America, a boy in the middle row texting, he had square black glasses and dirty blonde hair, and was wearing a jacket with Fifty on the back that looked like he got it from a thrift shop, a punk looking blonde boy with large eyebrows nudging him and telling him to stop texting, a blonde wavy haired boy in a pink dress shirt and jeans snickering at them, and an stand offish kid in the corner with black hair, going ahead of the rest of the class with his work, the two Italian boy's who showed them around the school whispering to each other, and then a bunch of kids that didn't really stand out. "Introduce yourself to the class!" Mr. Wang said.

"I am the awesome Gilbert! And this is my younger and less awesome brother Ludwig!" Gilbert beamed.

"He looks like your older brother though! He's taller and muscular." The boy with the thrift shop jacket yelled out at the two.

"AlFRED!" The boy with large eyebrows growled angrily. Mr. Wang sighed and shook his head.

"Ludwig, You can sit next to Kiku." Mr. Wang said as he pointed at the black haired boy in the corner, he looked up at the two then quickly looked down. "And you can sit next to Matthew, Gilbert." He said as he pointed at the boy with wavy dirty blonde hair, a curly cue, and circular glasses, he had a big smile on his face, Ludwig sat down next to Kiku.

"Hello." Ludwig said as he sat down next to him.

"Hello." Kiku said back, not looking up, focusing on his work.

"Can you two please explain what we are doing to the new students?" He asked Matthew and Kiku, Matthew quickly got on it, but Kiku was a bit more hesitant on helping the large German teen, but even though he was shy, he did it anyway, he explained it simply to Ludwig so he got it, of course since Ludwig was smart he got it quickly, then Kiku went back to his work. Soon the class ended with Feliciano having no idea what was going on in the class what so ever, The boy with the thrift shop jacket named Alfred fighting with the other boy with the large eyebrows, the blonde one with wavy hair trying to calm them down. "Class dismissed, make sure to do your homework!" Mr. Wang said and everyone quickly got up and dashed out the door. Ludwig walked slowly and calmly though, his brother gone, Kiku walking calmly also, in the other direction though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Mr. Vargas's History Class**

Ludwig got his History binder and walked to his second period class. Mr. Varagas's history class. When he walked in there was a tall man sitting at his desk, sipping his coffee, he had churlish brown hair, and amber eyes, wearing square black glasses as well, he had his feet resting on his desk and his feetLudwig calmly walked up to him. "Excuse me, Mr. Vargas?"

"That's me!" He beamed at the high school student, spinning his chair around a bit to get his feet off the desk and look at the tall German boy.

"Hello Mr. V-"

"Ah your the new boy aren't you!" He beamed.

"Yes." Ludwig said, he seemed a tiny bit upset about begin cut of mid sentence but he tried to act cool about it.

"Welcome to our school! Ludwig right!"

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir, makes me feel old, ya know?" He said with a smile.

"Sorry s- Mr. Vargas." Ludwig said with a smile.

"Annnnnyyywho. You can go sit next to Arthur, for today, I kinda forgot you where coming so I didn't prepare anything!" He beamed, pointing at the boy with the large eyebrows.

"Yes Mr. Vargas..." Ludwig sighed, he could already tell he wouldn't like this teacher, due to his messy desk and attitude. He calmly sat between the two boys who where yelling at each other, but Alfred stopped the fight to greet him.

"Yo! Wassup! Your the new student right?" He beamed.

"DO NOT IGNORE ME WHEN I'M BLOODY TALKING TO YOU ALFRED!" Arthur yelled.

"Stop making me look like total loser in front of the new kid Arthur!" He growled back.

Ludwig sighed and rolled his eyes, waiting for the teacher to actually start his lesson, when he turned his head he saw the teacher talking to Feliciano, though they didn't seem to be talking about history at all, they seemed to be casually chatting, but the class already started five minutes ago.

"Mr. Vargas can we please start the lesson?" A boy yelled from the front of the class, he had emerald green eyes and blonde also had a green jacket and white shirt on.

"Huh.." Mr. Vargas looked at the clock. "Ah! Of course Basch!" He said getting up and walking to the front of the room, Feliciano quickly got into his seat, right up front, next to Basch. Ludwig let out a sigh, he was happy that the class finally started, though he was a bit upset that it took so long for it to actually get started. Though now he could see that the teacher wasn't that bad, because his lecture was interesting and thought provoking. After he was done lecturing and having the class take notes, he explained a partner assignment that they had to do.

"Today where going start on a project on one ancient empires, you will have to make a power point and a five paragraph essay on the one you pick." He explained, Alfred quickly rose his hand. "Yes Alfred?" The teacher said pointing to him.

"CAN WE DO AMERICA!" He yelled. The teacher sighed.

"Alred, America isn't an Ancient empire." He said shaking his head a bit, you have to pick from one of the ones of the board, he said as he pointed at the smart board screen where it said, The Roman Empire, Germaina, or the Babylon's, Alfred pouted.

"But I don't wanna do any of those!" He whinnied loudly.

"Stop whinning and just do what people tell you to do for once.." Arthur snickered, fixing his black leather jacket.

"Why don't you telling me what to do eyebrows.." Alfred snickered back.

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING OVER STUPID THINGS!" Ludwig yelled at the two, slamming his hands on the desk, making Alfred jump a bit and Arthur fall out of his seat, Ludwig was normally a calm person but he had a bit of a short temper. He got upset because most of the class the two where fighting and whispering crude things to each other while Ludwig was trying to learn and take notes, so of course this upset him.

"D-Dude calm down." Alfred said awkwardly, obviously shocked.

"Aurthr are you okay?" A girl asked, she asked, she had dark brown pigtails held by red ribbons, and and blue t-shirt and jeans on, the blue t-shirt and a white flower print on it. She help Arthur off of the floor while he rubbed his head, glaring at Ludwig.

"Anyway...You may pick your own partners and Ancient Empire. I will be at my desk if anyone needs help!" He smiled as he walked off and sat to his desk. Feliciano quickly ran up to Ludwig.

"Ludwig! Ludwig! Wanna work with me on Ancient Rome?" Feliciano asked with a big smile.

"Ah..Of course, I'll be happy to work with you." He smiled.

"YO MATTIE WANNA WORK WITH ME?" America yelled at the boy with the curly cue and circle glasses.

"A-Ah n-no.. I think I would like to work on my own Alfred.." He said with an awkward smile, he seemed a bit nervous.

"But Mattie! Your super good at writing and good at looking up boring stuff."

"Thank you for the offer Alfred but last time I worked with you... you made me do all of the work and all you did was glue to pages to the board.." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I think I would rather work alone then give you a free A... Sorry." He smiled.

"After you guys pick partners you can leave, you guys can work alone if you want." The teachers said loudly so everyone could hear, kids quickly left the room, the only ones left now where Alfred and Arthur.

"Arthur wanna work with me!" He beamed, Arthur just sighed.

"I guess since we are brothers it would be easy for us to share information but... Francis did tell me what you did to poor Matthew. I think I would rather work alone."

"But Arthur!"

"No Alfred."

"Fine! I'm sure my project would turn out 100 percent better then your project!" He mumbled, walking off, Arthur let out a sigh and walked out of the room and to his next class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Family and Consumer Science.**

Ludwig walked to his Third Period class. "LUDWIG!" Someone yelled from be hide him, Ludwig turned his head, it was his older brother.

"Yes Gilbert?" He asked, slowing down a bit.

"Nothing! Just want to walk with my little bro!" He beamed, Ludwig sighed and then smiled. The two walked into the class, Gilbert's eye's becoming wide at what he saw, A teacher with a large chest size, pale blonde hair, a white blouse with jeans, a bright blue hair band on her head, the kids in the class where all staring at her, since this was there first day of the second semester, this was most likely most of there first time seeing the gorgeous lady as well, and most of the boys seemed smitten with her, along with some of the girls, she was giving a speech about her self to get to know her class. Ludwig sat down at the empty table, feeling awkward due to the peoples in the classes behavior. Ludwig smirked.

"Ludwig l-" The whole class feel silent as the door was slammed open. A tall pale boy with blonde hair similar to the teacher, a bright violet eye's, some people jumped when he saw him, quickly turning there heads, one boy who was staring at the teacher whistling nervously. He happily walked to the teachers desk, Alfred walking be hide him, hands in his pocket as he sat down next to Ludwig.

"I got your papers big sister." He said with a smile.

"Ah! Thank you Ivan!" She beamed, Ivan turning around on his heel, his scarf moving with him, a slight mumble filling the class as he walked to to one of the last empty chairs, right next to Alfred, Alfred sightly looking away and started whistling, Ivan looking at him confused.

"Why does everyone look so scared..." Gilbert whispering to his brother, Ivan quickly turning his head to them, a big, creepy smile on his face. Gilbert jumped and feel to the ground, letting out a small yelp, Alfred burst out laughing.

"Huh? Are you okay?" Ivan asked as he peeked over the desk, looking at the albino boy rubbing his head, Ludwig reaching out his hand to help him up, Gilbert refusing to take it and standing up himself.

"I'm fine.." He said awkwardly, Alfred still laughing.

"Settle down class!" The teacher said loudly, everyone turning his head to her, Alfred still giggling a bit.

"How about we play a little game to get to know each other?" She beamed, picking up a ball with the Flag of Ukraine on it, the bottom yellow and the top blue. "If I toss this or someone else tosses this to you, you will have to-"

"MS. BRAGSKI! FELICIANO GOT HIS HAIR STUCK IN HIS LOCKER AGAIN!" Matthew yelled scared, The teacher quickly got up and grabbed her key's.

"Not again.." The punk boy Arthur mumbled from the back of the room as the teacher dashed off be hide Matthew.

"Feliciano..?" Ludwig said, he seemed a bit concerned, people started talking amongest them selves, but Ludwig stayed quite, looking at the door, Feliciano was nice to him so far, so he was a bit worried about him. After about ten minutes he came back with a ice pack on his head, and was a bit teary eyed, he sat down next to Ludwig, whimpering a bit, his brother looked pissed off since he was probably trying to help his as well with the Canadian boy, who was now sitting next to Arthur.

"How many times do I have to tell you to move your head away from your locker before you close it." He growled.

"I'm sorry big brother..." He whimpered.

"A-Are you okay...?" Ludwig mumbled, looking at the hurt Italian boy.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Okay.." Ludwig said with a small smile.

"Settle down class!" She said, they didn't listen. "Class!" She said again. "C-Class?" She said a bit quieter, IVan noticed her and quickly got into action.

"Be quite!" He said loudly, but he didn't yell, everyone stopped talking, and he turned his head and smiled at the teacher, and the teacher smiled back.

"Thank you I-" The bell rang, and the kids got up and ran off, not even letting her finish her sentence. She started to tear up, and Ivan quickly got up and tried to comfort her. Ludwig and Gilbert got up and left last, along with the two Italian brothers and Canadian boy. Gilbert walked up to a random boy in the class.

"Hey. What's the deal with the huge dude with the scarf."

"Ivan? He's Ms. Bragski's little brother, he also as a sister who is even more creepy then him, she just started Highschool this year." He said.

"Thanks!" Gilbert smiled, then walked to his Brother.

"So the creepy dud-"

"You shouldn't call him creepy."

"So the big dude with the scarf's name is Ivan and hes the teachers little brother and also has a creepy little sister." Gilbert explained.

"You mean Natalia?" Matthew asked, butting into there conversation, not to rude though.

"Is that her name..." Gilbert asked.

"I-I mean I'm pretty sure.. I heard some kids talking about her in the locker room about how she beat up someone to tried to touch her butt on the second day of school..." He mumbled.

"Hm.." Ludwig said, looking down on the Canadian boy, who shrunk down when he was stared at.

"Well thanks for the info!" Gilbert beamed, patting his back. "We gotta get to class now though!" He beamed, grabbing Ludwig and dragging him along to there next period, Orchestra with Mr. Edelstein.


End file.
